I Know
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Nathan needs Peter, and Peter already knows. What will they do about it?


**Title:** I Know  
**Characters/Pairings:** Peter/Nathan  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, angst, the usual with these two. And fluff, lots of fluff (forgive me)!  
**Spoilers: **Up to ".07"  
**Summary:** Once he thinks he's lost Peter forever, can Nathan still deny what he wants with Peter?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes. If I did, I'd write for them, and it would be on HBO! lol  
**A/N:** Hmmm. I'm very nervous about this one. I needed to get a Peter/Nathan story out, and I hope I don't disappoint. It's not to long, but it was inspired by my love of the brothers Petrelli, and the last episode where it was so obvious they were in love ;)

Nathan sat at his desk and stared at the piece of glass Claire pulled out of his brother's head. His _daughter_ pulled a piece of _glass_ out of his _dead_ brother's head. As much as he didn't want to think about the implications of all of that, he knew he had to. He'd wanted to forget about all of this "special abilities" crap. But with Linderman's plan, and the very obvious way that Peter was in the middle of all of it, he couldn't ignore it anymore. This was real. And his brother was in serious danger.

Not only were the issues of their abilities and New York going "boom," Nathan was also dealing with the inner turmoil he thought he had buried long ago. Well, not really buried, but covered really well. No future congressman could have erotic feelings about his brother and still get elected. Not to mention how wrong it was. But when he thought he lost Peter, all he could think was that the love of his life was gone, and he didn't ever get the chance to tell, no show, him how he felt.

He couldn't take Linderman's deal. He'd lost Peter once, even for only a few moments, and he knew that he couldn't make that sacrifice no matter what the greater good might be. He was selfish. He had always been selfish, and Peter was his, even if he didn't know to what extent. He wouldn't sacrifice the person that meant most in the world to him for a presidency.

On the other hand, he knew that Linderman wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That was another problem, as if he needed one more. What the hell was he going to do about Linderman?

He didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to wrap himself in Peter, and ensure that his brother was still ok. That he was really there, alive, and home.

"I'm fine, Nathan," Peter's quiet voice broke his thoughts. He hadn't even heard him come in. He wondered how Peter knew what was on his mind.

"I can hear your thoughts," Peter, with a lopsided grin, explained.

Nathan didn't really like the sound of that. How could he hide his true feelings if Peter could read his thoughts?

"I know your true feelings," Peter replied, his expression serious. He'd just heard Nathan's thoughts while he was upstairs, trying to get some sleep. He had to come find him. Nathan was his everything, and learning that his feelings were reciprocated by his big brother made him feel a little less alone. He had to see if it was real, or just his imagination.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. As much as he hoped his secret was safe, he also found excitement in the thought that he didn't have to hide it away any longer. If Peter knew, and was still willing to speak to him, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe he could go back to dreams and not feel as guilty.

"I heard you thinking just now," Peter said, moving closer to Nathan until her was sitting on the desk in front of his brother. "But I want to hear you say it," he continued, looking at his brother intently. He needed to know it wasn't his imagination. He needed to hear in Nathan's own words that he wanted to same thing Peter had almost all his life.

Nathan looked up at Peter, a look of pure terror on his face for just a second before the mask of control returned. He stood up, rounded the desk, and stood right in front of Peter. He wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. How dare he make him admit what he already knew aloud? On the other hand, this new confidence about Peter was beyond sexy.

He moved in closer, a breath away from his little brother. "I want you," he said, taking a leap into unknown territory, and he didn't even know why. He could deny it. Tell Peter that he had gotten his wires crossed, but for some reason he didn't want to.

His words were answered by Peter closing the gap between them and taking Nathan's lips in his. Hearing his brother's admission was enough to send him over the edge of reason.

Nathan remained unresponsive, just for a moment, but the feel of his brother's lips against his was too much, and finally he gave in, swiping his tongue across Peter's lips which opened readily, letting Nathan's tongue plunge into the warm cavern of his mouth. He moved between Peter's legs, getting as close to him as possible.

Peter cupped Nathan's face in his hands, kissing him deeper and harder. "Wait," Nathan said, pulling back slightly. "We…we can't do this," his tortured voice nearly cried. God, he wanted to, but he couldn't do this. His brother was probably still freaking out about dying. He couldn't take advantage. They would only regret it in the morning.

"No," Peter said, forcefully. "I'm not going to regret this. Nathan, I've wanted you since I knew what it meant to want someone. If this is wrong, then let it be wrong, but let it happen," he almost begged. There was no way he was going to get what he wanted, just to have it taken away from him.

His eyes softened and he rubbed Nathan's cheek gingerly, like a lover, which was what they now were, not matter what Nathan wanted to tell himself. "Come up to my room," Peter said, shifting off of the desk. He kissed Nathan lightly on the cheek before saying, "Mom and Claire are already in bed."

Nathan nodded, knowing that he was going to give in. He had to. His heart wanted this too much. He followed Peter up the stairs and into the room that had been Peter's when they were boys.

Nathan sat down on the bed while Peter shut and locked the door. He looked up at him through his lashes, nervous like a virgin boy on prom. Peter seemed to be the one in control of this situation, and as much as Nathan hated it, he knew that it had to be this way. Peter was always more sexually confident. Sure, Nathan had his girlfriend and even the occasional fling while he was married, but he'd always been a little repressed. He had a feeling it had a lot to do with the fact that he was not only gay, but in love with his brother.

Peter crossed the distance of the room and sat next to Nathan on the bed, immediately pulling him into an intense kiss. He pulled Nathan to him, leaning back against the bed. It felt so good to have Nathan pushing him into the mattress, his beautiful lips attacking his. "Nathan…" he breathed, his breath coming out in pants. He gained enough awareness to pull at the buttons on Nathan's shirt before finally getting the offending garment off of him.

Nathan, with new found confidence, pulled off Peter's shirt and kissed a path down his neck, sucking on his brother's collarbone.

Peter was in heaven, but this was moving all to slow for him. And at the same time, he never knew when Nathan would come to his senses and stop the amazing things he was doing to Peter's body. If that was the case, he wanted to make it last.

Nathan made the decision for him, thought, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his body, boxers following.

Peter felt Nathan's breath against the smooth flesh of his cock and looked down at him with a warm smile. He could hear the doubt in Nathan's thoughts. Not doubt because he was doing the wrong thing, but doubt because he had never done anything like this, and while he was pretty sure he knew what he was doing, Nathan was still worried he'd get it wrong.

"You're fine," Peter assured him, and Nathan just scowled back. No need to give Peter more power than he already had. Nathan managed to shut him up by darting his tongue out to lick the tip of Peter's rock hard cock. "Yes…" Peter hissed, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of this head.

Nathan, excited by Peter's reaction, took him into his mouth, licking and sucking the tip of Peter's cock. "Nathan," Peter warned, knowing that if his brother continued, he wouldn't last long. He had wanted this for too long, and Nathan's mouth on him, was almost too much.

Nathan looked up at him, silently questioning Peter's reaction. Peter pulled Nathan but by the shoulders, and pulled him up. He kissed Nathan hard, as one hand traveled down Nathan's chest, flipping his belt buckle open with one hand, while unzipping him. Nathan pulled his pants and briefs off, thankful to be free from the confines of his pants.

_What now?_ He wondered, feeling stupid for his inexperience.

Peter just smiled at him, pulling him into a sweet kiss, and bucked into Nathan, letting their cocks rub against each other. Nathan gritted his teeth and let out a tortured moan.

Peter quickly flipped them around so he was on top and took Nathan's cock in hand. He reached over with the other to grab a bottle of lube he had in his night stand since he was 17 years old. Nathan quirked and eyebrow at him and Peter almost giggled. "I've had practice," he said.

Nathan couldn't help the thoughts of jealousy that ran through him at the thought of Peter being with anyone else, let alone another man, but Peter soothed him with sweet kissed, and whispered nothings in his ear.

He lubed up his fingers and gently slipped one into Nathan's asshole. Nathan tensed at first, not picturing himself on bottom of this equation.

"It will be better this way," Peter assured him. "I know what I'm doing, and maybe next time we can switch, but right now I just need you," he breathed.

_Next time, _Nathan thought. _So there will be a next time_. He had to admit the thought made him happy. Not to mention, made his cock jump with the implication. He calmed down and let Peter slip another finger into him. His head fell back against the pillows as Peter prepped him for what was to come.

He had to admit the feel of Peter's fingers inside him filled a whole that had been in him for a long time. He wondered what it would feel like to have Peter inside him completely. He didn't have to wait long because Peter's cock was soon at his entrance. "Look at me," Peter asked softly, his face a breath away from Nathan's.

Nathan opened his eyes, and looked into Peter's as his brother slowly pushed into his ass. "Relax," Peter's ragged breath managed to say. Nathan took a deep breath and allowed Peter to enter him. "Yes…" Peter moaned as he filled Nathan to the hilt.

Nathan was overcome by sensations. His hard cock rubbed against his and Peter's stomach and his brother filled him with this beautiful cock. Soon, Peter began moving, slowly at first, in and out of Nathan. "Peter…" he's choaked voice called. He didn't know what to say. He was beyond words.

Peter thrust in and out of Nathan faster and faster. He wondered what it would feel like to have Nathan doing the same to him. He'd always been a bottom with the few men he had slept with, and he had to admit he preferred that position, but with Nathan it just seemed right that he be on top the first time. He knew he wouldn't let his be the last time. And, from the things that were going through Nathan's head as he fucked him.

"Peter please…" Nathan almost begged, something Peter had never heard from his brother before. He knew what he wanted, but he needed Nathan to say it.

"Please what," he asked.

"Harder!" Nathan moaned, forgetting about keeping quiet as his need grew. Peter kissed his brother on the mouth before he pumped into him harder and faster. He needed this too. The tension in the pit of his stomach was begging him to fuck the life out of this brother.

"Fuck," Peter bit out, grabbing Nathan's hips and driving into him with all he had. One of his hands wrapped tightly around Nathan's cock and pumped him, hard and fast.

"FUCK PETER!" Nathan nearly screamed, coming all over their stomachs.

As Nathan clinched around Peter's cock, he came right behind, filling his brother's ass with hot come. "Nathan…" he breathed, collapsing on his lover almost immediately after reaching climax. He couldn't hold himself up any longer.

Nathan ran his fingers over the soft skin of Peter's back, almost lulling him to sleep. "Peter," he said after a moment. "I love you." Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes, and he didn't even both to hide it this time. _Don't leave me, _he added silently.

Peter rolled off of him, and pulled him close. "I love you too, Nathan." Peter replied, placing soft kisses on his new lover's chest, "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

End.


End file.
